Disneyland: The Movie
Come join the Disney Cast at the Magic Kingdom of Disneyland. Where dreams come true. Join her hosted Kyla Pratt, she was a good voice of Penny Proud from: The Proud Family. Then, Kyla glad to meet all the Disney Friends at the Magic Kingdom and where dreams come true. Plot When, Kyla off the Disneyland Park the Magic Kingdom. The begin at the Disney Town, Kyla meets Mickey Mouse and his friends. Next place at the Dwarf Woodlands, Kyla meets Snow White, The Prince and the Seven Dwarfs. Moments later at the Prankster's Paradise, Kyla meets Pinocchio and his Friends. Next stop at the Briar Patch, Kyla meets Br'er Rabbit and his pals. Just then at the Castle of Dreams, Kyla meets Cinderella and all his Friends. Then, at the Wonderland, Kyla meets Alice and Friends. Now, at the Neverland, Kyla meets Peter Pan and the Gang. Then, at the Enchanted Dominion, Kyla meets Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip and the Three Good Fairies. For now, at The Wild Jungle, Kyla meets Mowgli and the Jungle Animal Friends. So, at the Hundred Acre Wood, Kyla meets Winnie the Pooh and Pals. So then, at the Toontown, Kyla meets Roger Rabbit and the gang. So, at the Atlantica, Kyla meets Ariel, Eric and her Friends. Then, at the Beast's Castle, Kyla meets Belle, Beast and Enchanted Friends. Now, at the Agrabah, Kyla meets Aladdin, Jasmine and his Friends. Just then, at the Halloween Town, Kyla meets Jack Skellington, Sally and Zero. So, at The New Orleans, Kyla meets Tiana, Naveen and Friends. For now, at the Port Royal, Kyla meets Captain Jack Sparrow and the Pirates Gang. So, and the last final at the Doom Buggies, Kyla meets Madame Leota and the Ghostly Friends. So, and once again, Kyla is pretty happy invited to the celebration The Happiness Place On Earth. Mickey and the Gang was very proud of her. Kyla thanks to Mickey and his Friends are very enjoyed the Magic Kingdom at Disneyland Park, The Happiness Place On Earth and dreams will really do come true. Disney World Map Chapters 01. Magic Kingdom (Opening): from Disneyland 02. Disney Town (Being): from Mickey Mouse and Friends 03. Dwarf Woodlands: from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 04. Prankster's Paradise: from Pinocchio 05. Briar Patch: from Song of the South 06. Castle of Dreams: from Cinderella 07. Wonderland: from Alice in Wonderland 08. Neverland: from Peter Pan 09. Enchanted Dominion: from Sleeping Beauty 10. The Wild Jungle: from The Jungle Book 11. Hundred Acre Wood: from Winnie the Pooh 12. Toontown: from Who Framed Roger Rabbit 13. Atlantica: from The Little Mermaid 14. Beast's Castle: from Beauty and the Beast 15. Agrabah: from Aladdin 16. Halloween Town: from The Nightmare Before Christmas 17. The New Orleans: from The Princess and the Frog 18. Port Royal: from Pirates of the Caribbean 19. Doom Buggies (Final): from The Haunted Mansion 20. Magic Kingdom (Happy Ending): from Disneyland Disney Characters 'Mickey Mouse and Friends' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip and Dale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' *Snow White *The Prince *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey 'Pinocchio' *Pinocchio *Patty *Geppetto *Gladys *Figaro *Cleo *Jiminy Cricket *The Blue Fairy 'Song of the South' *Br'er Rabbit *Mr. Bluebird *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *Uncle Remus 'Cinderella' *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Jaq and Gus *Suzy and Pearl *Fairy God Mother 'Alice in Wonderland' *Alice *White Rabbit *Doorknob *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *The Queen of Hearts 'Peter Pan' *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *The Lost Boys *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee 'Sleeping Beauty' *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Flora *Fauna *Merryweather 'The Jungle Book' *Mowgli *Baloo *Bagheera *King Louie 'Winnie the Pooh' *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga *Owl *Christopher Robin 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Eddie Valiant *Dolores 'The Little Mermaid' *Ariel *Eric *Flounder *Sebastian *Scuttle *Ariel's Sisters *King Triton 'Beauty and the Beast' *Belle *Beast *Lumerie *Fifi *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup 'Aladdin' *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' *Jack Skellington *Sally *Zero the Ghostdog 'The Princess and the Frog' *Tiana *Naveen *Louis the Crocodile *Ray the Firefly *Mama Odie 'Pirates of the Caribbean' *Captain Jack Sparrow *Angelica Teach *Black Barty *Tia Dalma *William Turner *Elizabeth Swann 'The Haunted Mansion' *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *The Singing Busts Disney World Logos 01_Mickey_Mouse_and_Friends_Logos.jpg|'Disney Town:' Mickey Mouse and Friends World. 02_Snow_White_and_the_Seven_Dwarfs_Logos.jpg|'Dwarf Woodlands:' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs World. 03_Pinocchio_Logos.png|'Prankster's Paradise:' Pinocchio World. 04_Song_of_the_South_Logos.png|'Briar Patch:' Song of the South World. 05_Cinderella_Logos.jpg|'Castle of Dreams:' Cinderella World. 06_Alice_in_Wonderland_Logos.png|'Wonderland:' Alice in Wonderland World. 07_Peter_Pan_Logos.png|'Neverland:' Peter Pan World. 08_Sleeping_Beauty_Logos.png|'Enchanted Dominion:' Sleeping Beauty World. 09_The_Jungle_Book_Logos.png|'The Wild Jungle:' The Jungle Book World. 10_Winnie_the_Pooh_Logos.png|'Hundred Acre Wood:' Winnie the Pooh World. 11_Who_Framed_Roger_Rabbit_Logos.png|'Toontown:' Who Framed Roger Rabbit World. 12_The_Little_Mermaid_Logos.gif|'Atlantica:' The Little Mermaid World. 13_Beauty_and_the_Beast_Logos.png|'Beast's Castle:' Beauty and the Beast World. 14_Aladdin_Logos.png|'Agrabah:' Aladdin World. 15_The_Nightmare_Before_Christmas_Logs.png|'Halloween Town:' The Nightmare Before Christmas World. 16_The_Princess_and_the_Frog_Logs.png|'The New Orleans:' The Princess and the Frog World. 17_Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_Logos.png|'Port Royal:' Pirates of the Caribbean World. 18_The_Haunted_Mansion_Logos.gif|'Doom Buggies:' The Haunted Mansion World. Songs 01. Mickey Mouse and Friends Songs - Mickey Mouse March / Blow the Man Down / Minnie's Bowtique / Minnie's Yoo-Hoo! / Hibiscus Hula / I'm a Friend, You're a Friend / Friendship. 02. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Songs - I'm Wishing/One Song / With a Smile and a Song / Whistle While You Work / Heigh-Ho / The Dwarfs Yodel Song (The Silly Song) / Some Day My Prince Will Come. 03. Pinocchio Songs - When You Wish Upon a Star / Little Wooden Head / Give a Little Whistle / It's a Beautiful Day / I've Got No Strings / To God All Praise and Glory. 04. Song of the South Songs - Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah / How Do You Do / Everybody Has a Laughing Place. 05. Cinderella Songs - A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes / Sing Sweet Nightingale / The Work Song / Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo / So This is Love. 06. Alice in Wonderland Songs - In a World of My Own / I'm Late / All in the Golden Afternoon / Painting the Roses Red / The Un-Birthday Song. 07. Peter Pan Songs - The Second Star to the Right / You Can Fly / A Pirate's Life / Following the Leader / Your Mother and Mine. 08. Sleeping Beauty Songs - Hail to the Princess Aurora / I Wonder / Keys to the Kingdom / Sleeping Beauty / Once Upon a Dream. 09. The Jungle Book Songs - Colonel Hathi's March / The Bare Necessities / Jungle Rhythm / I Wanna Be Like You / That's What Friends Are For / W-I-L-D. 10. Winnie the Pooh Songs - Winnie the Pooh / Up, Down, and Touch the Ground / Rumbly in My Tumbly / Little Black Rain Cloud / A Rather Blustery Day / The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers / Hip-Hip Pooh Ray. 11. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Songs - Why Don't You Do Right? / The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down (Roger's Song) / Smile' Darn Ya' Smile. 12. The Little Mermaid Songs - Part of Your World / Just a Little Love / Under the Sea / Kiss the Girl / I Remember / Here on the Land and Sea. 13. Beauty and the Beast Songs - Belle / A Little Thought / Be Our Guest / Something There / Human Again / Beauty and the Beast. 14. Aladdin Songs - One Jump Ahead / Friend Like Me / Prince Ali / Forget About Love / Out of Thin Air / A Whole New World. 15. The Nightmare Before Christmas Songs - This is Halloween / Jack's Lament / What's This? / Sally's Song/Reprise. 16. The Princess and the Frog Songs - Almost There / When We're Human / Dig a Little Deeper / Down in New Orleans. 17. Pirates of the Caribbean Songs - Welcome to the Caribbean / Shiver My Timbers / Sailing for Adventure / Yo, Ho, (A Pirates Life for Me). 18. The Haunted Mansion Songs - A Ghostly Night / The Ghosts Walk Tonight / Ghosties / The Mostly Ghostly Rag / Grim Grinning Ghosts. 19. Disneyland Theme Songs - Disneyland Theme / Happiness is Here / I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A. / It's a Small World / The Tiki Room / There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow / Makin' Memories / Remember the Magic / The Character Parade / Any Dream is Possible. Transcript See, Disneyland: The Movie/Transcript. Hosted * Kyla Pratt as Herself Special Guests *Jaleel White *Cree Summer *Tahj Mowry *Tamera & Tia Mowry *Will Smith *Raven Symone *Orlando Brown *Beyonce Knowles *Tyler James Williams *Keke Palmer *Elijah Kelley *Coco Jones *Walter Jones *Karan Ashley *Ne-Yo *Janet Jackson *Jamie Foxx Voice Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Bill Farmer as Pluto * Tress MacNeille as Chip * Corey Burton as Dale * Katherine Von Till as Snow White * James Arnold Taylor as The Prince * David Ogden Stiers as Doc, Happy * Corey Burton as Grumpy * Bill Farmer as Sleepy * Jeff Bennett as Bashful * Bob Joles as Sneezy * Frank Welker as Dopey * Elan Garfias as Pinocchio * Mallerie Rigsby as Patty * Jeff Bennett as Geppetto * Jennifer Hudson as Gladys * Phil Synder as Jiminy Cricket * Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy * Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox * James Avery as Br'er Bear * Travis Oates as Mr. Bluebird * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Matt Nolan as Prince Charming * Rob Paulsen as Jaq * Corey Burton as Gus * Russi Taylor as Fairy God Mother, Suzy, Pearl * Hynden Walch as Alice * Corey Burton as Mad Hatter, Doorknob * Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit, March Hare * Jim Cummings as Cheshire Cat * April Winchell as The Queen of Hearts * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell * Harriet Owen as Wendy Darling * Paul Collins as John Darling * Raymond Ochoa as Michael Darling * Stuffy Singer as Slightly * Wally Wingert as Cubby * Jeffery Silver as Nibs * Johanny Govern as Twin #1 * Bradley Pierce as Twin #2 * Corey Burton as Captain Hook * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Roger Craig Smith as Phillip * Susanne Blakeslee as Flora * Russi Taylor as Fauna * Tress MacNeille as Merryweather * Maxim Knight as Mowgli * Joel McCrary as Baloo * Bob Joles as Bagheera * Jim Cummings as King Louie * Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh * Travis Oates as Piglet * Wyatt Hall as Roo * Jim Cummings as Tigger * Gregg Berger as Eeyore * Tom Kenny as Rabbit * Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga * Craig Ferguson as Owl * Jack Boutler as Christopher Robin * Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Jim Cummings as Baby Herman * Charles Fleischer as Benny the Cab * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Christopher Danel Barnes as Eric * Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian * Parker Goris as Flounder * Jim Cummings as King Triton * Julie Nathanson as Belle * Robby Benson as Beast * Jerry Orbach as Lumiere * David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth * Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts * Brandon Hender as Chip Cup * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Jim Meskimen as Geine * Frank Welker as Abu * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Kath Soucie as Sally * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Bruno Campos as Naveen * Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis the Crocodile * Jim Cummings as Ray the Firefly * Jenifer Lewis as Mama Odie * Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow * Penelope Cruz as Angelica Teach * James Patrick Stuart as Black Barty * Naomie Harris as Tia Dalma * Orlando Bloom as Will Turner * Keira Knightley as Elizabeth Swann * Susanne Blakeslee as Madame Leota * Kat Cressida as Constance Hatchaway * Tom Kenny as Ezra the Skeleton * Maurie LaMarche as Phineas the Traveler * Dee Bradley Braker as Gus the Prisoner * The Banks as The Singing Busts Category:Feature Films